mysterious halfdemons
by rayasha
Summary: First Fanfic, please R&R, About two half demons who meet an old friend and soon after, things get ugly, romance and life dont mix.


Mysterious Half-Demons

by: Kiya Yukerashi

**First of all, I'd like to thank Kira and Feï-Ku for the support that they gave me when I was still writing this story. It's the third one I wrote and it's the first to make some sense. This story has my Characters and has mixed animes in it. Just a reminder: there IS a bit of bloodshed here and there.**

So...

Enjoy!

A young girl who lived in a small town decided to quit school. It was rare that you could see her during the day but at night...burglars...beware!

"Hey Rina. Do you ever think of that girl who disappeared from school?" Mikaro asked. "No, not really. But it is strange why she quit school. She was one of the best students!" Rina answered. Rina and Mikaro were two girls with mysterious ways. You always saw them together. Inseparable! But that night, something so unexpected was about to happen.

Mikaro and Rina were on their way home from a night at the dance club when suddenly, something jumped in front of them. "Hey!" Rina yelled to the form who, in return, gave them a heart-piercing glare. "_What do you want?" _the form asked coldly. 'Hey Rina, she sounds like the girl who quit school!' Mikaro whispered to her friend. "Who are you?" Rina asked. "_Is it any of your business about my identity?_" it responded. "**Your name is Kiya!"** Mikaro yelled. The form walked into the light to reveal a girl with ears on top of her head, amber eyes, long blue hair, claws and fangs.

"How do you know who I am?" Kiya asked. "You don't remember us?" Mikaro asked. "It's us. Mikaro and Rina!" "Mikaro and Rina...my friends...!" Kiya thought before dashing into her friends arms. "Guess what? I'm a half-demon!" Kiya told them. "So are we!" Rina and Mikaro said as they changed into their other form.

"Well, this is something!" Someone yelled as a flash went off, blinding Rina. Mikaro looked and Kiya dashed. In seconds, Kiya had the boy pinned to the pavement. "_You've got 30 seconds to explain yourself or I'll rip you to shreds!" _Kiya said coldly. Terrified, the boy spoke:

"I was sent by the LocalNews to take a picture of the mysterious form running around here!"

"Well, count yourself lucky because Kiya would have killed you." Mikaro said as she broke the camera and ripped the film. "_Now get out of here before I change my mind!"_ Kiya said as the boy got up and ran. "He runs fast for a boy his age." Rina chuckled. "I'll say. Anyways, never be seen as your half-demon self." Kiya told them. "That is our number 1 rule about our half-demon selves. Number 2: don't stay in the light." "Well, we better get out of the light!" Mikaro said as the girls chuckled and jumped away. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

Next day...

"That's the building that Kiya told us to meet her at. There's a Starbucks beside it. Let's grab a coffee or somethin' " Mikaro said as they walked to the building. An hour later, a girl came running towards them. "Sorry I'm late! I got held up! Hey, where's mine?" Kiya said as she came up to them. "Bought and paid for." Rina said as she gave her hers. "OMG, Kiya! You're bleeding!" Mikaro exclaimed as she pointed to the wounded area. Kiya's shoulder was bleeding profusely and it was already forming a puddle at her feet. Rina quickly bandaged the wound to prevent things to go haywire.

As they ran down an alley, they shifted to their half-demon forms and jumped to the roof. As Rina changed the bandage, Mikaro asked:

"How did you get that wound?"

"Oh, it's a long story now..."

_Kiya was on her way to the place she had instructed Rina and Mikaro to meet her when, all of a sudden, she was surrounded weird people in hoods. The hoods shadowed their faces so she couldn't identify them. She was so surprised that she was grabbed from behind and rendered immobile. As the others snickered, one came up and tried to kiss her. Kiya's face darkened. She immediately turned to her half-demon form and shook all of them off as if they were rag dolls. Only one was able to hang on as she shook him from side to side. He was finally able to put a foot on the ground and trip her before she went into another shaking frenzy. When she fell flat on her back, they all jumped on her to hold her down. One of them had a knife. He used it to give her a wound to her shoulder, in hope that she wouldn't be able to move it. Wrong again. She burst out from underneath them and threw something on the ground. In a burst of smoke, she was gone._

"Whoa. It's a good thing you know how to defend yourself. If you didn't, you could have been raped!" Rina said. "You becha. Watch your backs, girls. It looks like we have an enemy."

"Hey! Do you guys remember what tomorrow is?" Mikaro exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Umm...oh, I don't know. You tell me!" Kiya said. "Tomorrow is the Tokyo Dragon Festival. It's when everyone dresses up as mythical creatures. We could go as our half-demon selves if we wanted to." Mikaro told them. Kiya sighed. "Yeah, we can go alright. But so can HE. It would be the perfect place to set a trap for us." "Yeah, guess your right. But I wish we could go! I bought the perfect Kimono for us!" Rina whined. "If we are to go, we have to stick together." Kiya told them. "YES!!!" they both yelled.

That night, in Kiya's apartment...

" _15 October, 2018_

_Dear Tiffanie,_

_Today was the biggest turnover I had ever been through. I got attacked by a bunch of weirdos in hoods. I was wounded to my shoulder blade but the wound is all closed up now. I saw someone that looked familiar to me. I just couldn't put my finger on his name. It almost looked like he was observing me but another quick glance confirmed he wasn't. Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay. Write to you soon, bye._

_Kiya_

As Kiya's light went out, something by her window spoke in a whispered tone:

"Could that be her? Kiya Yukerashi? The only way for me to confirm that is to see her at the festival tomorrow. That'll be my only chance. I can't blow it!"

With one last glimpse through her window, it was gone.


End file.
